121215-Relationship advice
12:56 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 00:56 -- 12:56 CC: ...hi 12:56 RC: ♦♥ Nyarla? ♠♣ 12:56 CC: Yeah 12:56 RC: ♦♥ To what do *I* owe this pleasure? ♠♣ 12:56 CC: Have you not been watching? 12:57 CC: I'd been meaning to make nice with you for a good while 12:58 RC: ♦♥ Only when *I* have time. *I*'ve mostly been enjoying the show. ♠♣ 12:58 CC: Heh, I bet you have 12:58 CC: What've you gleaned from me so far? 12:59 RC: ♦♥ That you and Libby are just as twined up as she and Serios. ♠♣ 01:00 CC: Ehhh, not quite 01:00 CC: Not yet, at least 01:00 CC: Though yeah, a lot has happened on that front 01:02 RC: ♦♥ *I* know that she burns black for you. ♠♣ 01:03 CC: So do I 01:04 CC: I plan to take her up on that, just don't know how to approach it yet 01:04 CC: How's your own love life? 01:05 CC: I see you changed your quirk again 01:05 CC: Though it has been a while 01:06 RC: ♦♥ *I* have my darling Vigil. *I* couldn't ask for more. ♠♣ 01:08 CC: Of course 01:09 CC: How is he? 01:09 CC: by the way 01:12 RC: ♦♥ Happy. He found Ramira quite tasty, *I* think. ♠♣ 01:13 CC: ...so I've heard 01:14 CC: He found her tasty? 01:14 CC: He said 'I' wasp sour 01:15 RC: ♦♥ Well, you are. ♠♣ 01:15 CC: Yeah, but compared to her I'm sweet as honey 01:16 RC: ♦♥ Are you? At least she was honest. ♠♣ 01:16 CC: When haven't I been honest? 01:20 RC: ♦♥ Don't try to trick me, Aesona. ♠♣ 01:20 RC: ♦♥ You lie about many things. ♠♣ 01:20 RC: ♦♥ Not the least of which is that your feelings for my erstwhile sister are more red than black. ♠♣ 01:22 CC: I don't lie as often as people seem to think 01:22 CC: I try to relegate it to when it's absolutely necessary 01:22 CC: And I didn't lie about that 01:22 CC: I'm flushed for her 01:22 RC: ♦♥ And yet you'll take her up on her black feelings? ♠♣ 01:23 CC: I plan to try 01:24 RC: ♦♥ Why? ♠♣ 01:25 CC: Well, the last time I left her unrequitted allowed more than a few issus to arise apparently 01:26 CC: Plus, it'll be good for us 01:26 RC: ♦♥ Oh? ♠♣ 01:26 RC: ♦♥ You'll get to live out your flushed fantasies with her finger around your neck? ♠♣ 01:26 CC: What's that supposed to mean? 01:27 CC: I'm not doing it for the sake of my flush 01:27 RC: ♦♥ then are you also black for her? ♠♣ 01:27 CC: I don't know yet 01:28 CC: Beyond my respect for her is a near constant irritation 01:28 CC: Just it's a flame that's often doused 01:28 CC: I wouldn't say that I wasp black for her 01:28 CC: But things certainly have the potential to go that way 01:29 RC: ♦♥ You know she's crazy, right? ♠♣ 01:29 CC: Hehe, yeah 01:29 CC: But how do you mean? 01:30 CC: Like, in what way 01:31 RC: ♦♥ She is never satisfied. ♠♣ 01:31 CC: Never satisfied? 01:31 RC: ♦♥ *I*ndeed ♠♣ 01:32 CC: Is she prone to going overboard? 01:34 RC: ♦♥ Yes. ♠♣ 01:34 RC: ♦♥ Though not in the way you'd expect. ♠♣ 01:34 RC: ♦♥ Expect a black relationship with her to be almost entirely physical. ♠♣ 01:36 CC: One of my fears 01:36 CC: A never ending fist fight with her 01:36 RC: ♦♥ Oh no, *I* don't mean a fight. ♠♣ 01:36 CC: ...oh 01:36 RC: ♦♥ There are dark parts of her, a quite rage that's been boiling for aeons. ♠♣ 01:37 RC: ♦♥ She'll probably do unspeakably enjoyable things with you for a significant portion of the day. ♠♣ 01:38 CC: Unspeakably enjoyable? 01:39 CC: After playing up her rage like that? 01:39 CC: Enjoyable for who? 01:39 RC: ♦♥ You both. *I* expect for the first few sweeps, in fact, the sex will be extremely cathartic. ♠♣ 01:42 CC: ...cool, I guess 01:43 RC: ♦♥ What you need to worry about is when she decides to start attempting to take your relationship to the "next level" ♠♣ 01:43 CC: What happens then? 01:44 RC: ♦♥ that depends on many factors, most *I* cannot predict right now. ♠♣ 01:45 CC: Not that she doesn't need the stress relief, but I'm more looking for a rival, not just a pail pal 01:46 RC: ♦♥ Oh, she'll view you as a rival. She already does. ♠♣ 01:46 RC: ♦♥ what i mean you should worry over ♠♣ 01:46 RC: ♦♥ is what other arenas she will find to compete with you in. ♠♣ 01:49 CC: Well, it ought to give me the drive to improve 01:49 CC: I mean, I already know I'm probably biting off more than I can chew 01:51 CC: But the benefits are pretty great, I think 01:51 RC: ♦♥ That's why it may be advantageous for you. She will be slightly distracted by the pail related aspects of the relationship, to give you room to grow in the more obvious ways quickly. ♠♣ 01:54 RC: ♦♥ However ♠♣ 01:54 RC: ♦♥ well ♠♣ 01:54 RC: ♦♥ She has never been one to know when enough is enough. ♠♣ 01:55 RC: ♦♥ She is still casting herself in the melodrama ♠♣ 01:55 RC: ♦♥ And your actions in the next few sweeps will determine if she is safe harbor or vengeful spirit ♠♣ 01:56 CC: Can I get an educated guess at how bad the 'vengeful spirit' path will be? 01:57 CC: I obviously don't know what I'm getting into, but avoiding the worst outcomb is good 02:00 RC: ♦♥ *I* don't know. *I* am a Witch of Rage. Your Seer might be able to see it, with a little help. ♠♣ 02:01 CC: Help how? 02:01 CC: Granted, she probably wants to know nothing of Libby or my relationship with her 02:01 RC: ♦♥ What that actually means. ♠♣ 02:02 RC: ♦♥ *I* just think you should be careful. ♠♣ 02:02 RC: ♦♥ *I*'ve grown fond of Aaisha. ♠♣ 02:02 CC: I heard 02:03 CC: Yeah, I don't want this to comb back at her in some way 02:04 CC: I'll watch my step 02:07 CC: So mite I ask what's going on between you and Aaisha? 02:07 CC: I mean, I know her dreamself is with you 02:08 RC: ♦♥ *I* am keeping her safe. ♠♣ 02:08 CC: From what? 02:09 RC: ♦♥ Libby. ♠♣ 02:09 RC: ♦♥ *I*n the event that your black feelings for Libby cause Libby to attempt on Aaisha as part of a black flirtation, *I* am keeping her safe, so no death Libby can inflict is permanent. ♠♣ 02:09 RC: ♦♥ *I* have a few tricks up my sleeve as well, Nyarla. ♠♣ 02:10 CC: Thank you 02:10 CC: That will never happen 02:10 CC: But thank you for taking the precaution 02:11 RC: ♦♥ Vigil may come to enjoy her company too. She has not harmed the plants, and that is his biggest concern. ♠♣ 02:11 CC: Yeah, I heard he wasp a fan of nature 02:12 CC: Even feeding me to one 02:12 CC: ((to a tree)) 02:13 CC: ...speaking of which... 02:13 CC: ..can I have my horns back? 02:15 RC: ♦♥ *I* suppose *I* can go see if they are still at the tree. ♠♣ 02:15 CC: I mean, those aren't going to decay any time soon 02:16 CC: I'm over the death and tree feeding and etc, but I like my horns 02:24 CC: So you said you were a Witch of Rage, right? 02:24 CC: Can you tell me what that does? 02:25 CC: If only because personal questions are getting awkward for me right now 02:25 RC: ♦♥ *I* break the bonds that keep others contained. ♠♣ 02:25 RC: ♦♥ *I*nduce wild, animalistic frenzies. ♠♣ 02:27 CC: Wow 02:28 CC: I can see that, though what I've seen you do is more...focused 02:28 CC: Than animalistic 02:28 RC: ♦♥ *I*ndeed. Because *I* know how to use my powers. ♠♣ 02:28 RC: ♦♥ *I*f *I* were actually afraid, you'd all be dead. ♠♣ 02:29 CC: Yeah, I don't see you being afraid of much 02:29 CC: Least of all, us 02:31 RC: ♦♥ No, but you are connected to things *I* fear. ♠♣ 02:35 CC: My fellow Time players? 02:36 CC: If you mean me in particular 02:36 RC: ♦♥ No. ♠♣ 02:36 RC: ♦♥ Just players in general. ♠♣ 02:37 CC: Why? 02:38 RC: ♦♥ *I* cannot tell you. ♠♣ 02:39 RC: ♦♥ Aah, but it appears *I* will be joining you all for Decanting Day. ♠♣ 02:39 CC: Decanting Day? 02:40 CC: I knew Aaisha would invite you to the ball 02:40 CC: Is your holiday the same date as ours? 02:43 RC: ♦♥ They're probably nearby. Most cultures have a winter holiday. ♠♣ 02:44 CC: Probably more of the echoes from past iterations of the universes 02:46 CC: What's Decanting Day like? 02:56 -- ravishingCalypso RC is now an idle chum! -- 03:02 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 03:02 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Scarlet